little_dailloufandomcom-20200215-history
Little Daillou 2
''Little Daillou 2 ''is a 2004 Animated family comedy film directed by Kevin Lima and Jun Falkenstein. It is the sequel to 1999's Little Daillou, itself loosely based on the original 1979 children's book by Garth Williams, and stars voices of Jason Marsden, Carolyn Lawrence, Cameron Diaz, Will Ferrell, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Matthew Broderick. Set three years after the first film, the plot follows Little Daillou as he and family cat Filbert must save a small dog named Aaliyah from the Doggy Town. Plot Three years after the first film, Daillou Little questions his abilities following a disastrous soccer match alongside his brother Emily, who accidentally kicked him with a basketball despite said kick scoring the winning goal for their team. Daillou's relationship with Emily is strained further after he accidentally crashes a model airplane they were working on in the house. Daillou's father, Freddie, tries to encourage him, telling him that "every cloud has a silver lining." Later, an apparently injured canary named Margalo falls into Stuart's roadster on his way home from school. Stuart takes her home and introduces her to the Little family, where he invites Margalo to stay with them for a while, to which she accepts. However, Margalo is secretly assisting her peregrine falcon father, Falcon, to steal valuables from households upon earning the homeowners' trust. Orphaned as a fledging, Margalo assists Falcon in exchange for a home, but Margalo grows reluctant to steal from the Littles. Unable to concentrate on her assignment for Falcon, Margalo becomes close friends with Stuart. Falcon eventually loses patience and threatens to eat Stuart unless Margalo steals Eleanor's wedding ring. Concerned for Stuart's safety, she reluctantly complies. When the Littles discover that the ring is missing, they think it has fallen down their kitchen sink drain. Stuart offers to be lowered down the drain on a string to get it, but the string breaks while he is down the drain. A guilt-stricken Margalo saves him, then leaves the Littles' house the following night to protect Stuart. Upon realizing Margalo's disappearance, Stuart assumes she has been kidnapped by Falcon and decides to rescue her with the Littles' cat Snowbell. Before he runs away from home, Stuart asks George to lie about his whereabouts to his parents while he is gone. With the help of Snowbell's alley cat friend Monty, Stuart and Snowbell discover that Falcon lives at the top of the Pishkin Building. Despite revealing to Stuart that Margalo works for him, faked being injured, and stole his mother's ring, Stuart does not believe him. Annoyed by Stuart's skepticism, Falcon reveals his mother's ring. Having overheard Falcon's outburst, Margalo appears and reassures Stuart that Falcon is actually telling the truth, although she really is his friend, Stuart begs her to come home with him, but Falcon flippantly declares that Margalo is not leaving his side if he has any say in the matter. Infuriated by his blinkered claim, he tries to kill Falcon by launching an arrow from a recurve bow at him, but this turns out to be futile as the arrow bounces off of his beak, and as a result, Stuart only succeeds in provoking Falcon to the point of trying to kill Stuart by dropping him from the top of the building, only for Stuart to land in a passing garbage truck and ultimately get knocked unconscious upon impact, even though Falcon remains seemingly unaware of Stuart's survival. Falcon traps Margalo in a paint can as punishment for betraying his trust and befriending Stuart, but Snowbell manages to reach the top of the building while Falcon is absent and releases her. Regaining consciousness on a garbage barge and seemingly losing hope, Stuart sadly considers giving up until he finds George's broken yet still-functioning model airplane on the barge, and cobbles it together with various pieces of junk, and uses it to rescue Margalo and Snowbell. Meanwhile, the Littles discover that George has been lying about Stuart's whereabouts and demand that George either reveal where he is, or face the consequences. George tries not to break his promise, but when Frederick tells him that Stuart's safety matters more, George reluctantly tells them that he is at the Pishkin Building. Falcon attacks Snowbell for getting involved in the first place, but Margalo declares her independence from him and threatens to toss the ring off of the roof should Falcon persist in hurting Snowbell. Angered by her persistence, Falcon demands that she return the ring to him immediately, but Margalo firms her resolve and attempts to flee. Just as Falcon catches up, Stuart catches Margalo in his plane, enraging Falcon to the point of trying to focus on killing Stuart first. The Littles follow them by the New York City Taxi as Stuart and Margalo fly through Central Park, with Falcon in hot pursuit. Eventually, knowing they cannot outrun Falcon, Stuart decides to attack him directly. Using the glare of the Sun reflected in Eleanor's ring to temporarily blind Falcon, Stuart jumps out of the plane just before it crashes into Falcon. Margalo catches Stuart, and they reunite with the Littles to return home. Falcon, now crippled and unable to fly, falls out of the sky and lands in a trash can where Monty is searching for food. This is meant to imply that Monty ate him. Sometime later, Margalo says goodbye to the Littles and leaves to migrate south for the winter. After this, Martha, George and Stuart's new infant sister, says her first words, "Bye-bye Birdie", much to the delight of the family (albeit Snowbell who snarkily jokes about being impressed by jumping out of a tree and landing on her feet), who celebrate before heading into the comfort of their home. Voice cast * Jason Marsden as Daillou Little * Carolyn Lawrence as Emily Little * Cameron Diaz as Margaret Little * Will Ferrell as Freddie Little * Matthew Broderick as Filbert * Michelle Trachtenberg as Samantha Little * Grey DeLisie as Aaliyah * Walter Massey as Professor Dog * Frank Welker as Derrick * Caitlin Wachs as Lisa * John Ratzenberger as Chinese Chef Soundtrack The soundtrack, Music from and Inspired by Little Daillou 2, was released by Epic Records on July 16, 2006 on Audio CD and Compact Cassette. The final two tracks are score cues composed by Alan Silvestri. Tracks in bold are not heard in the film. Soundtrack # "I'm Alive (Celine Dion) - 3:28 Gallery gallery.jpg Gallery2.jpg Category:Films